Lady Irelei
Lady Irelei is a dignitary of the High Council and Queen of The Veil Lady Irelei grew up reknown for her beauty and skill with sword and wit. These traits had many suitors pursue her hand in marriage. As such were her close friends Arzin, Sujin, Damek, and Raida who would become to be known as the 4 Elemental Lords. Although Lady Irelei had room in her heart for them all she felt it better to keep their relationship in tact and ignore their advances. It wasn't hard to do as Lady Irelei had to be careful about who she took on as suitors since they would become the future King of the Realm. When the Darkness threatens to consume the world the High Council seeks help from Lady Irelei to combat the evil. The 4 Elemental Lords had long since scattered to the ends of the realm to escape one another and distance themselves from The Veil and the history that left them broken. The playful rivalry for Lady Irelei's heart that had pushed the Lords to become the greatest warriors of The Veil, became a bloody feud that ended in betrayal and aching scars deep into the soul of them all. Now they refuse to fight together even if its to save the world. Knowing Lady Ireleis past with the Lords the High Council seeks her aide in mending the relationship between the Lords so they will unite against the imminent threat that approaches. However, all pleas to the Lords fell on deaf ears, the rage proving too powerful a force even for the love of Lady Irelei. The High Council was disappointed to hear that she had failed. Yet, they had a last resort they were hoping they wouldn't have to use. The Sorceress Ormaja had approached them with a way to bypass the pride of the Lords and ensure she could unite their power against the evil creeping upon The Veil. Lady Irelei was disgusted at the Witches plan and refused to be a part of it. However, she was aggressively persuaded by the High Council and she begrudgingly complied. Lady Irelei spent the next few days starving herself and held up in a dark room without sleep and drowning in tears at the thought of the horrid things she must do to save her realm. Oseus heard her cries and sought to comfort her in this troubled time but she refused his company. He sought out the Sorceress Ormaja and demanded she tell him what she was making Lady Irelei do that was causing her so much grief. Orseus was shocked at what he had heard and rushed to be by his Lady's side, but again she would not have him. The day was almost upon her where she would have to trade her humanity for the sake of the realm. The Lords had agreed to meet with Lady Irelei in response to this last letter she sent to each of them detailing her love for them and apologizing for the past. She confessed her love for them individually and seduced them to come to her kingdom so she could show them proof of her love. She admitted it was a lapse in judgement to ask them to unite after the tragedy of their past and proclaimed that 'they' were the only champion she needed to defeat the darkness and that their love would find a way to bring salvation to the realm. As they arrived at the staggered times Lady Irelei had addressed to them, she had them sequestered in opposite ends of the Kingdom. Orseus found his Queen in the halls on her way to visit her first guest and he begs her to let him help her and told her that she didn't have to bear this burden alone. She refused and told him that the woman he had loved was lost forever, drowned in tears of grief that flooded her chambers for the past nights. She has been born anew and has no time for love and follies. She must fulfill the duty of a Queen and protect her realm. Orseus saw her resolve and gave up trying to reason with her, it was clear her mind was made up and he would have to find another way to help his Queen. That night Lady Irelei visited each of the Lords and reminisced about old times and shared her love with them over a glass of wine. Each feel prey to her charm and were too caught up in the moment to notice the effects of the drug taking over their body until it was too late. Lady Irelei cut the hearts from each of her beloved and brought them to Ormaja as she instructed. Ormaja took the sacrifice with a grin and praised Lady Irelei for her resolve and informed her that these five hearts will create the perfect warrior to be her heir and combat the darkness. Lady Irelei's wide glassy eyes regained a bit of life as she inquired in her confusion " Five?". Ormaja chuckled as she told Lady Irelei "Hehehe, His devotion for his Queen was more than he could bare. Hehehe, eagerly ripped his own heart from his chest and told me to use it to further his Ladys cause. Hehehe" Lady Irelei let out a scream as she called the name of her beloved and ran to clench him to her chest. Cursing the Sorceress for the death of her love she grabbed the sacrificial knife in her despair and tried to plunge it into her breast. Ormaja bound her hands in magic energy and shackled her to the wall as she laughed maniacally and concocted the potion. When it was done she approached Lady Irelei who had tired from crying so much and the strain these tasks has had on her spirit. " This is what separates you from a murderer and a savior, now drink up deary and birth salvation for your people!, hehehe" Lady Irelei took the potion and began to feel movement in her womb and she looked surprisingly at Ormaja. " Has it begun so soon?! hehehe Thats a powerful little runt you've got there! hehehe", Ormaja praised. Soon the secret weapon that will save the realm will spring forth from Lady Ireleis womb. The Four Lords power in one vessel, a being that will be able to wield all four symbiotic armors, The Veil will find its way to the light once more! Category:High Council